THE HYUUGA'S MISSION
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir? Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih? Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani... Ini adalah PREKUEL dari THE HYUUGA'S WEDDING.


**THE HYUUGA'S MISSION**

_Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih?_

_Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani..._

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo, Alur Lambat, dll.

_**Author's PoV**_

"Kalian akan menikah minggu depan," Sebuah kalimat terucap dengan suara datar tapi berintonasi tegas.

Kalimat itu memang sebuah pernyataan. Namun semua orang yang mendengarnya, siapapun mereka, pasti paham betul bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Ini adalah perintah Hokage. Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Kalian tinggal menjalani ritual pra nikah selama seminggu ini,"

Masih dengan suara dan intonasi yang sama. Namun kali ini, terdengar menggema bagi dua remaja berbeda gender yang sedang duduk di hadapan sang pembicara.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, klan kita adalah klan terkuat di Konohagakure. Apalagi setelah anggota terakhir klan Uchiha menjadi nuke-nin. Ini membuat desa kita rawan akan serangan dari negara-negara musuh,"

Pria setengah baya itu mulai menjelaskan alasan mengapa pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan.

"Akan tetapi, anggota klan kita pun tinggal beberapa orang. Misi kalian adalah menikah agar kalian bisa melahirkan anak-anak berdarah Hyuuga. Keturunan Hyuuga yang kemurniannya terjaga. Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Penjelasan yang panjang lebar itu membuat kedua remaja tersebut sangat terkejut. Terutama sang remaja pria. Dia tampak menatap lurus ke arah sang pembicara. Sedangkan si gadis justru menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jika sudah mengerti, kalian boleh pergi," pria setengah baya itu berdiri, lalu menghilang dari hadapan sepasang remaja yang sedari tadi membisu.

Hening. Hanya terdengar desah nafas si pria yang menghela, dan isakan lirih si gadis yang sedang menahan tangis.

Mendengar rintihan lirih dari sosok wanita muda di sebelahnya, ingin sekali si pria menyentuh pundak ringkih itu. Namun ketika melihat air mata berjatuhan dari kedua matanya, dia urung melakukannya.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

'Oh, Kami-sama...,' batinku menahan pilu.

Menikah dengannya adalah hal yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benakku. Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain.

Rasanya ingin sekali pergi dari rumah ini, tapi tak tahu kemana. Apalagi pernikahanku seminggu lagi. Sudah pasti aku harus menjalani masa pingitan alias tidak boleh keluar rumah sama sekali.

Terlebih lagi, aku seorang heiress. Aku tahu berapa orang yang saat ini mengawasiku –sebenarnya mengawal, tapi bagiku memang lebih terasa seperti mengawasi– dan siap menghadangku jika mengetahui aku keluar selangkah saja dari mansion klan Hyuuga.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berlatih di taman belakang saja, aku harus diantar-jemput oleh Hitomi, salah satu maid di mansion ini.

'Hhh...,' sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Berusaha agar perasaanku yang sedang berjibaku tak tentu bisa sedikit teredam.

Lamunanku melayang, terbayang wajah seseorang. Pria, tentu saja. Pria bermata biru dan bersurai pirang. Pria yang semangatnya tak pernah padam. Pria yang senyumnya menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan. Pria yang membuatku merasakan cinta pertama.

'Oh, tidak!' aku tersentak oleh anganku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita yang akan segera menikah malah memikirkan pria lain, bukan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Ya. Aku tahu calon suamiku adalah pria yang baik. Walaupun kami jarang sekali berbincang-bincang. Namun aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Dia selalu melindungiku. Terutama sejak insiden pada ujian chuunin beberapa tahun lalu. Dia, nyaris membunuhku.

_**Neji's PoV**_

'Menikah...,' seumur hidupku belum pernah terlintas di otakku bahwa aku akan menikah. Apalagi menikah dengan putri sulung keluarga souke.

'Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan paman Hiashi...?' batinku bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Alasan yang beliau paparkan memang masuk akal. Terlebih ini perintah Hokage. Namun, bukankah paman Hiashi tahu bahwa putri sulungnya mencintai pria lain? Menikahkan dia denganku, bukankah itu akan menyakiti hatinya?

Pikiranku melayang. Anganku terbang entah kemana. Banyak sekali tanya di otakku. Membuat kepalaku terasa sakit.

Kemudian aku berbaring di atas futon, menutup mata mencoba tidur. Inginku agar bisa menghilangkan berbagai masalah tadi walau sejenak, tapi ternyata malah terlihat semakin jelas begitu aku terpejam.

'Lebih baik aku pergi latihan,' aku berdiri, merapikan futon, lalu beranjak pergi.

Saat menyusuri roka, sempat kudengar suara seseorang menangis. Aku tahu itu dia. Wanita yang akan menikah denganku seminggu lagi. Aku tak perlu mengaktifkan byakugan untuk mengetahuinya karena seluruh penghuni rumah ini pun pasti tahu.

Dia adalah wanita yang lembut. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Dia sangat cantik. Pipinya yang chubby membuatnya terlihat imut sekali. Dan aku, jatuh cinta kepadanya detik itu juga.

Setiap kali menemani keluarga souke berlatih, ayahku selalu berpesan bahwa aku harus menjaga dan melindunginya, sebagaimana ayahku menjaga dan melindungi paman Hiashi. Dan aku selalu mengangguk senang, tanpa mengerti maksud yang sebenarnya.

Hingga insiden itu terjadi, dan akhirnya aku paham kedudukan keluarga kami. Sampai mati, bunke harus menjaga dan melindungi souke. Manji-pun ditanamkan di dahiku.

Hal ini membuatku membenci keluarga souke. Termasuk wanita yang kucintai. Saking bencinya sampai-sampai aku nyaris membunuhnya di ujian chuunin.

_**Author's PoV**_

Neji melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke taman belakang mansion Hyuuga, setelah sempat beberapa saat termenung di depan kamar Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata mengetahui keberadaannya di depan fusuma. Bukan dengan byakugan, tapi karena sejenak tadi, Hinata sempat menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, saat ini dia sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Begitu erat seakan takut jantungnya akan meloncat dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hhh...," Hinata menghela. Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil terpejam. Dan menghela lagi. Berusaha menenangkan diri, sekaligus mengatur aliran chakranya yang melemah tak beraturan karena emosinya terguncang selama dia menangis tadi.

'Lebih baik aku latihan saja...,' batin Hinata sambil berdiri. Namun, BRUK! Hinata terjatuh karena kakinya kesemutan.

"AH! Ittai...!" rintihnya lirih, sambil mengelus betisnya yang halus seputih susu.

Hinata duduk kembali, tapi kali ini meluruskan kedua kaki kecilnya untuk melancarkan aliran darahnya di sana. Setelah merasa lebih baik, dia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

Roka dalam mansion Hyuuga memang cukup panjang, membuat lorong itu agak remang-remang apalagi saat senja seperti ini. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju taman belakang.

'Sepertinya ayah sedang berlatih dengan Hanabi...,' batin Hinata sambil terus melangkah.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji mengaktifkan kekkei genkai. Menatap tajam ke arah sesosok tubuh yang tiba-tiba muncul di teras saat dia sedang fokus berlatih.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," terkejut dan takut. Hinata menyapa sepupunya dengan suara tergagap.

"Hinata-sama...?" Neji segera membungkuk ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Hinata, sepupu sekaligus calon istrinya.

Hinata pun membungkuk, tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Aku duduk di teras, melihat Neji-niisan melanjutkan latihannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berlatih bersamanya. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kemampuanku sudah meningkat cukup pesat, atau malah menjadi semakin lemah. Namun Hitomi datang dan melarangku karena dia diperintahkan ayah untuk menjagaku agar tidak terluka ataupun kelelahan.

Semua orang menganggap aku adalah Hyuuga terlemah yang pernah dilahirkan dalam klan ini. Sedangkan Neji-niisan adalah Hyuuga terkuat yang pernah ada. Bahkan ayahku sendiri mengakuinya.

'Neji-nii wa sugoi...,' batinku saat melihat kakak sepupuku –sekaligus calon suamiku– berlatih. Dengan cermat aku memperhatikan tiap gerakannya. 'Cepat sekali...'

Memang tepat sekali jika Neji-niisan disebut Hyuuga sejati. Walaupun dia dari keluarga bunke, tapi kontrol chakranya sempurna. Selain itu, dia sangat cerdas. Kekuatannya besar, staminanya baik, dan gerakannya sangat cepat dan akurat. Karena itulah, semua orang mengakui bahwa dia jenius, termasuk Naruto.

'Naruto...' tiba-tiba wajah pria itu terlintas di otakku. Namun aku segera menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghapus senyumnya yang selalu menyemangatiku.

Kembali kutatap pria bersurai panjang yang sedang mengaktifkan byakugan di depanku. Semoga dia tidak memperhatikanku yang sedang melamunkan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa terpaksa menikahi gadis yang tidak dia cintai dan tidak mencintainya, karena pernikahan ini hanya misi.

Akan tetapi, walaupun hanya misi, aku ingin Neji-niisan bahagia menikah denganku. Aku menyayanginya. Aku pun tahu, dia menyayangiku. Dan aku yakin, dia akan membuatku bahagia. Jadi, aku pun akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia.

'Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu, Niisan...,' kutatap sosok bertubuh kekar yang sedang bergerak sangat cepat itu. 'Kuharap kau memberiku sedikit waktu...,'

"Hinata-sama, sudah hampir malam. Mari masuk...," ajak Hitomi, mengingatkanku.

"Hn...," aku berdiri dengan perlahan, takut terjatuh lagi karena kakiku agak kesemutan. Melihatku nyaris limbung, Hitomi meraih tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri.

_**Neji's PoV**_

'Sial...,' batinku merutuk diriku sendiri.

Dengan kekkei genkai yang aktif, tentu saja aku bisa melihat Hinata duduk di teras bersama Hitomi, maid pribadinya. Membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi berlatih.

Akan tetapi, ada sedikit rasa bahagia menyelinap di hatiku. Hinata memperhatikanku. Dia tersenyum melihatku sedang bergerak cepat ke sana kemari. Bisa kurasakan bola matanya mengikuti kemanapun tubuhku bergerak.

'Apa dia lupa bahwa byakuganku aktif? Dan aku bisa melihatnya melamun sambil menatapku di sana?'

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirku, tapi aku tetap berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin agar dia tidak menyadari ekspresiku, yang juga sedang memperhatikannya.

Sejenak aku berhenti, mengatur aliran chakraku dan mengistirahatkan otot tubuhku. Nafasku terengah, dan keringatku mengucur dari setiap helai rambutku.

Tanpa menoleh, dapat kulihat Hinata sedang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Merasa sudah cukup tenang, kulanjutkan latihanku. Mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi dan fokus, karena aku tahu, Hinata pasti juga akan mengetahui jika aku memperhatikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dibantu oleh Hitomi yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu di sampingnya. Terbesit sedikit kecewa melihat kepergiannya. Namun juga merasa lega, karena tubuhku sejak tadi terasa kaku akibat kesulitan berkonsentrasi di bawah tatapan mata indah wanita yang kucintai.

Hari semakin gelap. Kuputuskan untuk berlatih sampai di sini saja. Lagipula tubuhku sudah merasa lelah. Peluh di sekujur tubuhku terasa kian lengket karena perlahan mengering. Setelah menonaktifkan byakugan, aku berjalan menuju teras. Melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion.

_**Author's PoV**_

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Begitu cepat bagai anak panah yang melesat. Besok adalah hari yang paling istimewa untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Hari pernikahan Neji dan Hinata. Dan hari ini, adalah hari tersibuk sepanjang masa bagi para maid klan tersebut.

Tampak beberapa maid sibuk mendekorasi aula dalam mansion sebagai altar pernikahan. Warna ungu dan putih dipilih sebagai aksen utama dekorasi. Ungu adalah warna favorit Hinata, dan putih adalah warna favorit Neji.

Dengan teliti Hiashi mengawasi aktivitas mereka. Gestur-nya yang seolah berkata 'Aku ingin semua sempurna!' membuat mereka bekerja dengan sangat hati-hati. Cukup puas dengan progres seluruh persiapannya, akhirnya dia meninggalkan tempat itu, agar mereka lebih leluasa bekerja.

Sementara itu, di salah satu kamar di rumah utama keluarga souke, dua orang gadis muda sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka tampak akrab, lebih akrab dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sang kakak akan menikah dan sang adik merasa mereka akan jarang bertemu nanti.

"Jaa, Nee-chan...," ucap Hanabi, sang adik ragu.

"Hn...?" gumam sang kakak seakan bertanya.

"Ano..., apakah Nee-chan bahagia? Mmm..., maksudku, bukankah Nee-chan mencintai Naruto?" tanya Hanabi, lebih terdengar seperti menyelidik daripada ingin tahu.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Namun segera tersenyum melihat tatapan mata adik perempuannya yang penasaran dan tampak tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Hn..., atashi mo wakaranai...," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Jika tidak yakin, mengapa tidak menolaknya sejak awal?" tanya Hanabi lagi, kali ini terasa lebih memojokkan bagi Hinata.

"Hn, bu-bukan begitu, Hana-chan," jawab Hinata, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hanabi seakan mengejar Hinata agar memberikan penjelasan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu, Hana-chan? Kadang ada hal yang kita sukai, tapi belum tentu baik untuk kita. Begitu pun sebaliknya, ada hal yang tidak kita sukai, tapi ternyata itu yang terbaik untuk kita," ucapan Hinata mengalir bagai air.

"Aku tidak mengerti," respon Hanabi datar.

Hinata meraih tangan adiknya, menggenggamnya lembut. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti,"

Hanabi hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Demo, Nee-chan..., Neji-niisan sepertinya memang menyukaimu," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan intonasi datar. Namun berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut luar biasa.

"Ha-Hana-chan...?" Hinata menatap Hanabi, tak percaya adik perempuannya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Hn..., sayangnya, Nee-chan tidak pernah memperhatikannya,"

"Ho-Hontou ni?" tanya Hinata gagap karena merasa gugup.

"Hn," gumam Hanabi sambil mengangguk pasti. "Nee-chan...," kali ini Hanabi yang menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat.

"Hn?" gumam Hinata bertanya.

"Malam ini..., bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?" tanya Hanabi malu-malu.

"Te-tentu saja...," Hinata tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa Hanabi ternyata bisa bersikap manja layaknya seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Sementara Hinata sibuk menata futon dan Hanabi mengambil selimut, seorang pria setengah baya masih berdiri di balik shogi. Sang ayah, Hiashi, tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan kakak beradik yang sekarang memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk segera tidur.

"Oyasumi, Nee-chan," bisik Hanabi pelan.

"Oyasumi, Hana-chan...," balas Hinata tak kalah lirih.

Hiashi memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pelan tapi pasti, dia melangkah menuju rumah keluarga bunke.

Di sana, di salah satu kamar di dalam rumah itu, seorang pria bersurai panjang bertubuh kekar sedang termenung duduk di jendela. Menatap permadani kelam bertabur bintang dengan tatapan kosong.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Neji," terdengar suara seorang pria separuh baya dari balik fusuma.

Neji segera berdiri dan membuka fusuma itu. "Hi-Hiashi-sama...," sapa Neji sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Hiashi, retoris.

"Belum," jawab Neji singkat. "Silakan masuk, Hiashi-sama," ujar Neji sambil menggeser tubuhnya agak ke samping, memberi ruang kepada Hiashi agar bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Duduklah! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Hiashi memandangi keponakannya dengan tatapan datar. Lebih seperti mengamati, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Neji.

"Ha-hai," Neji duduk setelah Hiashi duduk terlebih dahulu di hadapannya.

Hening. Beberapa detik tanpa suara dari keduanya membuat Neji merasa sedikit gelisah.

"Apakah kau mencintai Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Namun bagi Neji, terasa bagai anak panah emas Kidomaru yang menusuknya sekali lagi. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan nyaris mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuk kirinya.

"Hn...," gumam Hiashi pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu," ujar Hiashi, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hiashi-sama...," Neji sangat terkejut. Perlahan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Antara takut, malu, canggung, entah apa lagi emosi yang berjibaku dalam hatinya.

"Menikahi Hinata, adalah perintah terakhirku untukmu, Neji," lanjut Hiashi, membuat Neji sedikit tersentak.

Sebagai klan dengan kekkei genkai byakugan, sangat mudah bagi Hiashi untuk melihat aliran chakra dalam tubuh Neji yang mulai berantakan karena jantungnya berdebar-debar. Semudah membaca sebuah buku yang halamannya sedang terbuka. Hal ini membuat Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Neji tak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segeralah tidur! Besok kau akan menikah. Bangunlah lebih awal! Kau tidak ingin membuat putriku menunggumu di altar, kan?" tanya Hiashi datar, padahal dia ingin sekali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Neji saat ini.

"Ha-hai, Hiashi-sama," entah mengapa Neji tiba-tiba menjadi gagap saat ini.

Hiashi berdiri, pun Neji di hadapannya. Sebelum meninggalkan keponakannya, dia sempat menatap kedua mata Neji dalam-dalam. Dia yakin dia tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya menikahkan putri sulungnya dengan putra mendiang saudara kembarnya.

Setelah punggung Hiashi menghilang dari penglihatannya, Neji menutup fusuma kamarnya. Lalu dia berbaring di atas futon, memejamkan mata erat-erat.

'Jantungku...,' tangannya memegangi dada kirinya. Debarannya masih sama kencangnya dengan beberapa waktu lalu, saat pamannya menanyakan perasaannya.

'Pantas beliau mengatakan aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu,' batinnya dalam hati.

Iya, tentu saja. Karena mulutnya terkunci dan lidahnya mendadak kelu, bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan suara, iya kan?

Beruntung jantungnya spontan menawarkan diri untuk menjawab. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa Hiashi merapal jampi-jampi untuk mengaktifkan manji di dahinya.

Saat ini dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. 'Hhh...,' Neji menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian menghelanya perlahan.

"Hinata...," tanpa sadar dia menyebut nama wanita yang besok akan resmi dia nikahi.

Cukup lama dia termenung. Namun rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kedua mata putihnya. Tak lama kemudian, diapun terlelap dalam mimpi.

_F I N_

What the heck was it? Was I the one who wrote it? Anyway, hope you all guys enjoy it.

For azalea ryuzaki, thanks a lot for your review and advice. It helps me a lot to become more carefull in writing.

For intro lawliet vert, thanks for the review. hope to read more fanfic from you.

For Martin Byones, Einselhyuri and 'guest' (wonder who she/he is), thanks for reading dan reviewing.

**Well, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
